(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of embroidery, and more particularly to a manufacturing method of embroidery having a pile structure.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A conventional method of manufacturing embroidery having a pile structure which is referred to as peached embroidery is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Publication No. 20-0339540. The conventional method needs a special embroidery machine having a cutter which cuts each thread after each needling as shown in the above publication. Referring to FIG. 4, the conventional method is as follows: First, a woven fabric 3 and a polyurethane sheet 2 with a predetermined thickness are provided on a main fabric 1. The special embroidery machine is constructed having a cutter 6 with respect to each needle, so that a thread is passed through the main fabric 1, woven fabric 3, and the polyurethane sheet 2 by a needle to be embroidered, and is then cut by the cutter 6 right after each needling in step (a). Next, the woven fabric 3 is removed. The piles have non-uniform heights as show in step (b), so they are then cut again by a cutter 9 over the polyurethane sheet 2 in step (c) in order to have a uniform pile height. After the second cutting, the polyurethane sheet 2 is removed and then an adhesive 7 is applied to the back of the main fabric 1 to fix the embroidered threads 4 in steps (d)-(e). However, the special embroidery machine to manufacture embroidery having a pile structure is very expensive, so it may increase product cost. Further, two steps of the cutting processes are required which increases the number of steps and the complexity of the method, resulting in low productivity and high product cost.